1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medical device and more particularly to an improved medical nebulization device which provides means for supplying one or more auxiliary gases for nebulization, as well as a main stream of nebulizing gases.
2. Prior Art
Aerosol therapy in the field of respiratory care is indicated for retained secretions, humidification of inspired gas and to directly administer bronchodilator medications to the smooth muscles of a patient's airways. The administration of aerosols improves bronchial hygiene, hydrates retained secretions and, when used with bronchial dilators, relieves shortness of breath in compromised patients, that is, those with asthmatic or chronic obstructive pulmonary conditions (COPD).
Typically, asthmatic and COPD patients are treated with a conventional hand held nebulizing device to deliver aerosolized medications to the sensitized airways. For example, in the conventional emergency treatment of asthma, a hand held small volume nebulizer is utilized with a typical dose of 0.5 cc of Albuterol Sulfate solution, repeated 3-4 times in an E.R. in combination with steroids to help reduce the inflammatory process and shortness of breath in the patient.
Moreover, it has been found that the early administration of large doses (10-15 mg) per hour of medication/saline by means of a nebulizer can have positive dramatic effects on patient outcomes, reducing hospital stay times by as much as 3 days. The nebulizer not only delivers large amounts of medication to the affected areas but deposits them even in the smaller peripheral airways. Large amounts of nebulized saline delivered by the nebulizer assist in breaking down mucus plugs in the patient's airways and cooling and moisturizing those airways.
3. Applicant's Inferences from the Prior Art
For those compromised asthmatic and COPD patients who exhibit swollen and mucus obstructed airways, it may also be beneficial to utilize a secondary and lighter weight inert gas to deliver medications to bypass obstructed airways. Helium, an inert and metabolically stable gas, readily diffuses into swollen airways. A mixture of 80% oxygen and 20% helium would therefore be useful for such purposes.
The ideal nebulizing device for medical use would permit continuous nebulization for extended periods of time, utilizing small particle size aerosol for maximum deposition in the airways, and also have the capability of introducing in a controlled manner through a secondary inlet port lighter gas as needed to facilitate deposition of aerosolized medication into the lung parenchyma. Such device should be driven by a primary gas source or either oxygen or air but permit bleeding in of lighter gas as required for a special application.
Currently, the continuous nebulizing devices available do not meed the requirements set forth above for the ideal device. None of the current devices are capable of entraining a secondary small amount of special inert gas from a supplemental gas source. It would be highly desireable to provide a medical nebulizing device meeting the criteria for the ideal device.